Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Update Ideen?/@comment-24983857-20140525174012/@comment-109.40.129.128-20181016223910
Hey, Ich wollte kurz auch mal ein Statement zu euren Post abgeben ��. Ich hör immer nur wie unfair clash of Clans ist. Euch ist schon bewusst dass dieses Spiel ein Strategiespiel darstellt wie Schach,Dame und Co. D.h. ist fair oder unfair nicht das Problem, eher das in dem Fall "eure Clans" kein Verständnis für Kriegstrategie beigemischt ist. Bedeutet,das der Clanführer oder der /die jenige/n den krieg startet nicht darauf achten in welcher Konstellation er gestartet wird bsp.1)lvl10 1)lvl9 1)lvl8. Das man so seine Chancen verringert sollte nich verwundern.Es macht mehr Sinn von jedem lvl mind.2 paar einzubeziehen, falls das der Fall ist sollte man die Kompetenz dieser Clans in Frage stellen (geistige reife) ggf.das trifft auch nicht zu ,liegt es an der strategischen Umsetzung des Krieges. Bedeutet das Absprachen nicht getroffen werden oder einfach ohne wirklicher Kriegerstrategie kriege geführt werden ,evt. Auch der Kriegstreiber ohne Ahnung ist. Denn es ist für ein lvl1 Clan machbar einen lvl 10 Clan zu besiegen.Es liegt hier bei nur am Verständnis der Spieler und deren Leitung (Clanführer). Wie,wann,wo angegriffen werden soll.. bsp.beim Fußball wird eine Mannschaft auch in Sturm Verteidigung etc ein und Unterteilt. D.h.macht es kein Sinn ein Verbot zu erfinden was besagt das ein th10 kein tut angreifen darf (das ist nun Ma eine Form von Strategie) . Thema neu Berechnung Kampfgewicht: Kampfgewicht bedeutet das gesamte Gewicht von einer base Mauern defense Kasernen und so weiter,an jedem Gebäude befinden sich Zahlen namens Schaden und Trefferpunkte das wiederum ergibt ein Gesamtgewicht.Man hat sehr wohl darauf geachtet dass es fair zugeht heißt nur nicht dass wenn z.b. ein Rathaus 10 3 x-bogen hat dass der Gegner auch besitzen muss dafür kann er z.b. ein infernoturm bauen wenn es vom Gewicht her dasselbe . Somit bleibt das Gewicht dasselbe nur anders da verteilt. Das heißt Mauern haben normal das meiste Gewicht wenn ein Rathaus 10 die Mauern eines Rathaus 7 besitzt dafür z.b. max Verteidigung von Rathaus 10 hat kann es schon möglich sein dass man dann dadurch ein Rathaus 9 Max als Gegner bekommt oder ein Rathaus 10 mit infernos dafür wurden andere Sachen nicht gebaut dieses Thema ist sehr komplex, hab auch ein bisschen gebraucht um hinter die Berechnung zu kommen. um auf den Punkt zu kommen,Strategiespiele egal welche Art bestehen nun mal aus Statistiken. Diese Statistiken nennen sich Zahlen in diesem Fall befinden sich die Zahlen an Gebäude und während einen CK in den jeweiligen dazugehörigen Seiten wie mein Clan,gegner Clan und so weiter mit diesen Zahlen die dort stehen wenn man sie verstanden hat ist man sehr wohl in der Lage einen Clan zu navigieren (durch Berechnung und Einsicht der noch vorhandenen AG der einzelnen Spieler des Gegners.Nach einiger Zeit kann man abschätzen was der Gegner vor hat.) Gute Clans nutzen dieses Wissen und sind dadurch jederzeit in der Lage strategisch sich neu zu orientieren.Es gibt dann immer noch eine geringe Quote die zu einer Niederlage führen kann wenn Truppen nicht so laufen wie sie laufen sollen aber da steht auf einer anderen Blatt. Es ist nun mal ein Strategiespiel und in eine Strategie spielen nach Fairness zu schreien, macht keinen Sinn denn dann liegt das an den einzelnen Spielern die es nicht verstanden haben. das soll jetzt nicht herab setzen klingen ,aber es ist nun mal Fakt Schach kann man auch nur gewinnen wenn man verstanden hat wie jede einzelne Figur darin funktioniert und dann ist es nur noch eine Frage des geistigen Verstandes Wer gewinnt und so ist es nunmal auch in diesem Spiel. durch diese ewige Schreien nach fairplay wurde das Spiel schon eigentlich meiner Meinung nach idiotensicher gestaltet man hat angefangen Truppen zu schwächen den clankrieg zu vereinfachen dass es nicht mehr machbar ist auf ein und dieselbe Nummer als Einzelspieler zu gehen. Ich persönlich fand es besser wie es noch richtig zur Sache ging mit Clan kriegsbasen etc. Mein kleiner Tipp an die User die an diesem Problem leiden ,nicht alles was auf Youtube gestreamt hat Funktionalität viele pranks vorhanden,d.h. am besten sich selbst mit der Materie beschäftigen.. auch die Strategie vor -1 sprich ein Nummer tiefer oder zwei tiefer anzugreifen ist nun mal eine Strategieform. Ich halte sie zwar nicht für sinnvoll aber nun gut. kaum vorstellbar aber wahr es gibt Clans da geht ein Rathaus 7 auf ein Rathaus 9 und holt zwei Sterne raus, ob das sinnvoll ist wird sich im Nachhinein zeigen denn diese Art nennt man Provokation. als nächstes wird wahrscheinlich dann dadurch auch verboten dass ein Rathaus sieben ein Rathaus 9 angreifen kann nur weil das Radhaus 7 2 Sterne holt.. Ich hoffe ich konnte meinen Teil zur Aufklärung beitragen falls nicht freue ich mich auf eine Rückantwort und würde mir das Ganze gegebenenfalls auch persönlich in eurem Clan man ansehen. Aber dann auch nur wenn wirklich Interesse daran besteht den Clan zu verbessern.. MfG Dr. Greenthumb.